


Murderous Intent

by Sakusasfacemask



Series: SakuAtsu One-Shots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Character Death, Courtroom Drama, M/M, Murder, Runaway, Sakusa and Atsumu has a weird love, Serial Killers, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Weird Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusasfacemask/pseuds/Sakusasfacemask
Summary: They terrorized the country of Japan, they where nicknamed Joker and Harley quinn. Mainly because when the two killed together they always a heart with a smiley in it. "Again the serial killers known as The Joker and Harley Quinn has striked again, this time it was a robbery and they ended up killing everyone inside, that's about 30 people." A news reporter said."Yeah the way they kill gives me the chills. And the fact that they leave no dna, not a singly speck is bone chilling" the other one said, "Yes, if you have any idea who they are please contact the police"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067636
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Murderous Intent

**Author's Note:**

> hyogo and tokyo are like 30 minutes for each other in this for reasons
> 
> TW: MURDER, GORE, BLOOD, S.A

They terrorized the country of Japan, they where nicknamed Joker and Harley quinn. Mainly because when the two killed together they always a heart with a smiley in it. "Again the serial killers known as The Joker and Harley Quinn has striked again, this time it was a robbery and they ended up killing everyone inside, that's about 30 people." A news reporter said.

"Yeah the way they kill gives me the chills. And the fact that they leave no dna, not a singly speck is bone chilling" the other one said, "Yes, if you have any idea who they are please contact the police"

It started in their second year of high school, the two had been dating for a couple of months and would often talk about their thoughts of murder with each other. They would even joke about killing each other in front of people, making them worry deeply about their mental health.

Their first kill was a random lady on the street, Inarizaki had just lost to Karasuno and Atsumu needed to let go of some rage. What is a better idea then to commit murder with the person you love, they randomly picked her off the street (nobody was out, just her).

Atsumu pulled her into an Ally way, Sakusa stuffed her mouth with a nearby rag. Atsumu grabbed the sharpest object next to him and plunged it into her eye, she tried to fight back but Sakusa held her arms (with gloves of course) after the deed was done, they left her there to bleed out.

They went too a nearby gas station bathroom to clean themselves up, luckily nobody was in the gas station and the worker paid them no mind. "That was fun" Atsumu said as he washed the blood off his cheek, Sakusa hummed in agreement. "It was messy though, too messy"

"Maybe we can think of another way too do it" Atsumu offered, "but it's getting late and my parents will be worried" Atsumu gave Sakusa a quick kiss before they parted.

Atsumu entered his house, the lights where off and the smell of booze and smoke was thick. He sighed and take off his shoes, he made his way to his room but the closer he got the louder sounds of squeaking got. He quietly opened the door to see his step dad on top of Osamu, the twin looking at his brother with pleading eyes.

Atsumu put his finger up to his lips in a shushing way and left the room, he went into the kitchen to grab the biggest knife he could find. He then made it back to his room to see his step father still there, he slowly made his towards the two.

He stabbed his step father right in the back, he heard the man gasp. He repeatedly stabbed him, until he knew for sure the man was dead. After that he grabbed his step dad off of Osamu, his twin quickly got out of the bed and put his pants on. "Help me get him into the car"

Osamu was shaking but he nodded, the two ended up getting the dead body too the trunk of their step dads car. "Atsumu.. you just killed him" Osamu finally said, Atsumu gripped onto the steering wheel as he drove.

"Yeah and yer not gonna mention this to anyone, i'm gon'a take care of it. Imma gonna drop ya off at Sunarin's and yer gonna stay there till I come back to get ya" Osamu stayed silent and nodded, Atsumu realized how tense the other was "Look ya big bro is gonna look out for ya. And if I have'ta kill for yer ass then I will."

Atsumu turned into Suna's driveway, he gave his brother a head ruffle and then unlocked the door. As soon as he saw Osamu enter the house he started to drive back to his house.

When he entered his room there was blood everywhere, so he cleaned up his room and made sure there wasn't any blood anywhere, he then washed the knife. The only thing to do was to take care of the body, he ended up being the body to a forest near his house and burned it until there was nothing but ashes.

That's how his streak began.

—————

Sakusa and Atsumu where 19 and 18 when they disappeared, what was supposed to happen was they where supposed to be at a practice match with their schools going against each other— but when their Ace and Setter didn't appear.

"Osamu, where's Atsumu?" Kita had asked, the twin just shrugged and went back to stretching with Suna, of course this kinda scared Kita because Atsumu would never miss a practice match, especially against Itachiyama.

The very next day missing poster signs of both Sakusa and Atsumu where sent around, with these two gone it had sent Hyogo and Tokyo into panic. Desperately they tried to find the boys, Osamu and his mother was a wreck (including komori and sakusa's parents)

It was believed that the two ran away together, which is illegal since they're still in school. Many months passed and no new leads on their disappearance was brought up, until suspicions of a black curly haired male and a blonde male at a gas station where seen. When they investigated the gas station they found out that it wasn't the boys they where looking for.

"Do you think our time is up Omi? We've had our fun. It's gotten boring"

"Are you implying turning ur selves in, need I remind you we have killed over 30 people in the last two years."

"Yes, about 4 people each month. Got the name Joker and Harley Quinn, shall I call you puddin instead of Omi-kun?"

"That's even worse then Omiomi, but fitting"

Atsumu and Sakusa glanced down, they where currently on the roofs of a building. Police where already in the building making their way to the roof top, "Omi, no matter what happens. I just want you to know that I love you, and i'll see you on the other side"

Sakusa pulled Atsumu in for his last kiss, fate already accepted and set in stone. As they parted the doors too the roof were opened, the policed filed in with their guns pointed. Atsumu held his hands up "You've got us, we're ready for all the charges against us"

News got up that Atsumu and Sakusa where found, and what was supposed to be a joyous occasion turned into a dark one. Word about their crimes had got out, most people couldn't believe it. But here they where, in the court house getting ready to trial the couple. This hearing would be broadcasted all over Japan on tv and the radio, so everyone was listening.

Sakusa was brought in first, he was in handcuffs and in orange and surprisingly (not really) his hair was kept well. And he wasn't allowed to wear his mask. Sakusa made eye contact with his mother who looked at him disgustedly, even Komori had the same look. And the fact that Ushijima and Iizuna was there made it worse.

Atsumu came next, he looked bored like he would rather be anywhere but here. He didn't bother to look at his brother and mother.

When it was Atsumu’s turn to take the stand, the opposing lawyer (sorry i don't know what it's called) came up to him. "I'm going to get straight to the point, did you kill all those people they say you did?"

"Yes"

"How did this spree even happen, where did you two disappear too"

Atsumu glanced at Sakusa and then his brother, who looked hurt and disgusted (as expected) "Well, If i remember correctly our first kill was after nationals. When we lost our first game, I was mad and I needed someone to take it out on. So we picked a random person off the street, brought her to an alleyway and killed her" there where collective of gasp.

"And did you perform any sexual acts with this lady" the lawyer asked, Atsumu put on a disgusted face.

"Women have the right to say no, i firmly believe that. Plus i'm gay and I was murderin with ma boyfriend, why would I do that." Atsumu said like it was obvious.

"You said women have the right to say no" the Judge repeated, Atsumu nodded his head "I would never violate a women, I may be a killer but i'm not a rapist. That's one thing I don't stand by, now can we hurry this up”

Sakusa was brought up too the stand next, “Before you ask, yes I killed those people with Atsu. No I didn’t perform any sexual acts, I plead guilty. Case closed”

“Can you please tell us where you went during your disappearance” the lawyer tried again, Sakusa groaned “Well, we went out of Hyogo to somewhere, killed some people there before coming back. The only reason we came back because we knew we would be caught and our spree was over. The need to kill was gone”

It was an hour before the decision was finally made, as everyone piled back into the courtroom, Atsumu’s mom grabbed Osamu’s hand so tight she might’ve broken some of his fingers.

“The jury has decided that— for 21 year for Miya Atsumu and 20 year old Sakusa Kiyoomi, they will in one months time— get the death penalty.” Both parents of the two broke down, wailing loudly, Osamu glared at his brother struggling to hold in his tears.

“Now is there anything you two would like to say” the judge asked

“Um, i’m sorry? This really wasn’t planned, I promise it wasn’t. Really it was supposed to be a one time thing but Ma, i’m sorry. I’m so sorry I put you through this, and Samu. Your ugly as fuck but I still love you and I hope one day you’ll forgive me, and I hope i haven’t ruined anything for you”

Sakusa glanced at his mom, cousin, ex captain and the person he looked up to the most. Not gonna lie, it hurt to see Ushijima and Iizuna glaring at him with nothing but hatred. “Uh, sorry again. But i’m glad this is over it was dirty. I love you guys?”

Atsumu and Sakusa looked at each other fondly, “See you on the other side” Atsumu said, Sakusa put on a real smile before saying it back.

Exactly a month later the two of them died, back to back. Both ex-teammates where there, some family and random people. Atsumu and Sakusa were not bad people, just loss.

**Author's Note:**

> hey.. hey... how you doing...
> 
> so sorry for the angst
> 
> i promise i’ll start on a fluff post rn.
> 
> also i hope i portrayed this correctly, i’ve never been in court so i don’t really know how this all works. But i do know that I should’ve wrote something about them checking to see if they where mentally ill but eh.
> 
> This was inspired by one of my favorite fanfics on Ao3 called The Doctor by red_camellia, you should read it.
> 
> Um Merry Christler?


End file.
